The One Where Erica Has a Baby
by MondlerFan941
Summary: What will happen when Monica and Chandler's daughter gets pregnant at 16? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

AN: I realized that I could have done a lot better with this story so I have decided to rewrite it. Hope you like it! Please R&amp;R

When I woke up this morning, I was just a normal teenager. I know was pregnant then too, but I was ignorant of that fact because I never thought the test would come back positive. (Maybe I did, but I didn't want to believe it would.) Now, here I am in my cold school bathroom looking down at this positive pregnancy test that's staring up at me. I can't stop shaking and I want to throw up. I don't know if that's from the pregnancy, nerves, or both.

I jump when I hear the bell ring. I should go back to class. I'll already be in enough trouble without skipping class. I stand up from the toilet I was sitting on and throw the pregnancy test away. I took it here so that I wouldn't have to throw it away at home and risk having my parents or Jack finding it. I wash my hands and leave the bathroom before heading to my English class. As I walk into the classroom, my teacher, Ms Sheets, greets me and asks if I'm okay. This is normally my favorite class. I really like my teacher. She is blonde and tall like me (I'm 5'8. I'm actually taller than my mom) and appears to be in her early thirties. Usually she will ask how we are as we walk in, but I know she knows I'm not okay today. I just nod and tell her I am then head to my seat by the window.

I take out my notebook and a purple pen from my purple Jansport backpack to take notes. It is incredibly hard to concentrate and I find my mind wandering off. If Ms Sheets knows something's wrong, my family definitely will. I don't know how to even go about telling them. The last thing I wanted to do was disappoint them. Maybe I can hide it for a little bit until I can figure out how to tell them. Or maybe I can tell Jack first. Maybe he can help me hide it. But, that might just make it worse if they know I knew and didn't tell them. Oh my god, and what about Josh?

~Three weeks ago~

"Babe, are you sure you're ready for this?" Josh asks me as he breaks the kiss while I'm sitting on his lap in the backseat of his 2006 Buick. We're on a date at the Drive-In. They are pretty rare now, but Josh found one roughly twenty minutes away from my house when I had mentioned that I had always wanted to go to one. He's so sweet to me. In the past year that we've been dating, I've never felt pressure from him. Even the first time we kissed, he asked first. I really do love him and I know I want to do this.

So I nod "I've never been more sure," and continue to kiss him as we undress each other.

Suddenly, I'm pulled from the flashback as the bell rings and everyone but Ms. sheets and I are in the room. I look down at my paper and realize I've not taken any notes. I'll get the notes from Jack. He had Ms. Sheets this morning. I get up to leave when I hear Ms. Sheets ask again if I'm okay, saying that she noticed I was seemed distracted. I shake my head. I can't keep it to myself, maybe she'll have some kind of advice or something. "I.." I get choked up and suddenly words are so hard to get out. She looks at me with nothing but concern. "I…I'm… pregnant…" and I can no longer fight the urge to cry. She gasps softly, and walks to go shut the classroom door then just hugs me.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you want to talk about that?" I shake my head no and sniffle, trying to regain composure. I reach for a tissue from the blue striped tissue box on Ms. Sheets' desk then wipe my eyes and adjust my glasses.

"I have to go to cheer practice… Just please don't say anything." She promises that she won't and tells me that I can always come to her if I do.

I leave her room and start walking towards the gym. I wonder if it is safe for the baby. I've been cheerleading since freshman year. I'm pretty good at it and I hope to become head cheerleader… But I don't know if that's even a possibility anymore.

As I approach the gym, I notice that there's a not on the door saying that practice is canceled for today. That would've been helpful to know earlier. I pull out my phone to call Jack and he answers after 2 rings.

"Yo, what's up? I thought you were at girly practice." I roll my eyes. He calls it that mostly to mess with me. He was against me trying out, claiming that those girls were annoying.

"No, it was canceled. I didn't know until now. Can you come pick me up?" We can both drive but we have a shared car for now.

I hear him sigh "yeah. I just got home so I'll be a couple minutes." I tell him okay and hang up then go to the front of the school where the parking lot is and sit on a red metal bench. After a couple minutes, Jack pulls up in our navy blue Honda civic. I walk up to the car and get in. I put my backpack in the little basket in the back seat that he had labeled. He makes sure our car stays organized. I on the other hand, couldn't care less, but I comply most of the time.

I buckle my seatbelt and smooth down my skirt that's a part of my cheerleading uniform. We make small talk for a couple of minutes before I decide that I can't keep this from him for very long.

"Jack, I need to tell you something, and when I do, please oh please try not to freak out."

He glances over at me with concern. "Don't give me a reason to freak out and I won't."

Suddenly, before I have a chance to respond, a wave of nausea hits. "Jack, pull over now."

"What? Why?"

"Because if you don't pull over, I will throw up all over this car and you don't want that."

He quickly pulls over and I jump out of the car and throw up in the grass. Jack rushes over to me with concern "Holy shit. Are you okay?"

"Yeah… I'll be fine… Uh, actually, this is what I wanted to talk to you about…"

"What? Are you like really sick? Or dying? Or worse?!" He asks in a panic.

I shake my head. "None of that," I want to ask him what he considers worse than death, but I decide not to. "I… I'm pregnant"

He looks at me wide eyed. "Excuse me? What?"

"I'm going to have a baby"

"Erica, is this one of yours and dad's little jokes? It's really not funny

"No, it's not." I tell him "but God do I wish it was a joke." I bite my lip as I feel tears start to come up again.

He just stares at me, trying to process what I just told him. "Let's go home." He says as he gets into the car. I do the same with a sigh as he drives home in silence.

We pull into the drive way. "Get out." He says as he makes no attempt to get out himself.

"Why? Where are you going?" I ask him.

"I have to take care of something." He says firmly as he runs his hand through his light brown hair. His signature move when he is overwhelmed or stressed out.

"What are you going to take care of?"

"That is none of your concern. Please get out"

"Fine," I tell him as I grab my backpack and get out then watch him drive away.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack

I am going to kill Josh. He's a _very_ dead man. I told him that if he ever hurt Erica that he would be. I think ruining her future counts as hurting her. Normally, I do not resort to violence and I am typically pretty laid back. Plus, I know better than that. But no no, not this time. Not when you mess with my sister. While Erica is probably partially responsible, I really don't care at the moment.

I realize that Josh could probably take me, but once again, I don't care. He's the same height as me, but he's bigger because he's a basketball player. I drive faster and soon I arrive at Josh's house. I quickly get out of the car and rush to his door, banging it hard and loud.

Soon, Josh appears at the door, "woah, chill man. What's going-?"

I don't give him time to finish that sentence before punching him. "That was for Erica. I warned you not to hurt her and you didn't listen." I shake my fist a little; that hurt more than I expected it would.

"What the hell? I didn't hurt her. What are you talking about?" He asks as he backs up holding his nose.

I pause. She didn't tell him yet? I guess I should've talked to her more before I did this. Then again, I wasn't exactly thinking clearly. "Erica… I think you should talk to her." I say before walking away and getting into my car and driving home.

I get out of my car and walk around it to the porch before walking inside. I can hear Erica upstairs on the phone. She's crying. God, I shouldn't have done that. I guess this would've been hard for her either way, but it should've been her choice when to tell him. I head upstairs and sit outside her door, waiting for her to hang up so I can apologize and try to help and comfort her.

After about an hour I hear her hang up. I take my phone out of my pocket and glance at it. It reads 4:00PM, which means we have roughly an hour before our parents get home. That might be enough time to help her figure out what to do as far as telling them. I stand up and knock on her door, "Er?"

"Go away. I don't want to talk to you." She says in a defeated tone.

"I just wanted to apologize and maybe help you."

I hear her shuffle around her room before she opens the door. "Don't you think you've "helped" enough today?" She asks as she looks up at me, her face and eyes red from crying.

I shake my head. "Look, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking when I did that. I was upset and not thinking straight and I shouldn't have done that. It's just, you're my little sister. I couldn't let him get away with doing this to you… What did he say?"

"Sure, I'm not a little kid anymore. He didn't do this to me. It was a mutual decision." I cringe a little as she stares at me somewhat defiantly. She sighs. "He's just as freaked out as I am, probably more. His parents made it very clear a while ago that if he got someone pregnant that they'd kick him out. He wants me to get an abortion, but he said he'd try to support me if I chose adoption or to keep the baby, he just doesn't know if he could. I'm so scared Jack. I don't know what to do or how to handle this. I don't want an abortion and I don't know if I'm strong enough to give it up." She starts to sob so I pull her into my arms.

"Shh, it'll be okay. Even if you don't have Josh's support, you have mine. And, though I'm sure mom and dad will be mad at first, but after they calm down, I know they'll be here for you too."

I feel her nod her head against my chest and she asks shakily, "wh-when do you think I should tell them?"

"Whenever you're ready, but I think you should do it sooner rather than later. They're pretty observant so I think they'll notice soon."

She nods again and sniffles, "I know… But how do I go about telling them?"

"I don't know. I think it's best to just say it, y'know? I don't think there's a good way to tell them this. If it helps, I can be there when you do."

She sighs heavily "I think I might need to do this by myself, and I think I should probably do it tonight."


	4. Chapter 4

Erica

Jack pulls away from the hug to look at me "you're gonna be okay."

I nod, not really convinced. I don't see how I will be. I'm too young to handle this. Suddenly, I'm pulled from my thoughts as I hear the front door open and my father's voice, I tell Jack I'm going to get cleaned up and hurry to the bathroom.

I splash my face and fix my make up that was smeared from crying. I listen as dad makes his way upstairs and tells Jack that mom is working late tonight so we're on our own for dinner. Maybe this is better. Maybe I can tell him first. He is generally less strict than her, but I don't know with this. I thought Jack would have a better initial reaction but I was wrong there. However, I doubt I can just act normal. He knows me too well; he'll know.

I walk out of the bathroom to find just Jack in the hallway. "I think I'm going to tell him first. I mean, maybe it'll be easier tell them one at a time. Then, he can be there when I tell mom and maybe he'll be calmer by then and will help her remain calm. I don't know… Maybe that's wishful thinking and he'll just be more upset than her."

"Okay, breathe. Stop overthinking. All you know is that they probably will be upset, there's really nothing you can do to avoid that. If you think it'll help to tell him first, then just do it. You'll be okay, I promise. Also, my offer to be there when you tell him still stands"

I take a deep breath, "Thank you, but I still think this is something I need to do for myself. And you're right. I'll be fine."

He gives me a hug before I make my way downstairs to find my dad sitting on the couch. "Hey Er," He greeted me as he looked up from the comic section of the newspaper. His demeanor seemed to shift immediately from relaxed to concerned "Are you okay?"

Staring down at my lap, I bite my lip nervously and shake my head. "Daddy, I… I have to tell you something." I realize that I'm shaking and feel him pull me in for a hug.

"Woah, what's wrong? What's going on?" He says with nothing but concern in his voice.

"I-I'm pregnant…" I say as I fight hard the urge to cry again and look up at him to see his reaction.

"I'm sorry, what?" He asks as he pulls away and stares at me.

"I'm going to have a baby…" I tell him as I look down again and bite on my thumbnail.

"Wha-... But you can't be… You have to have sex to get pregnant," He says as he brushes his hand through his graying hair. I nod as I pick at my nail. He stands up and paces, now in his freak out mode. "I'm going to… I need to go…" He tells me as he goes to get his coat off the hook on the coat rack.

Jack seemingly appears out of nowhere but apparently was sitting on the stairs the whole time. "If you're going to go take care of Josh, don't. I already did."

"You know?" he asks Jack then looks at me, "How long have you known? Does anyone else know?"

Jack nods. "No one else besides you guys, Josh and Ms. Sheets know. I just found out this morning." I tell him. He seems to be calming down just a little bit.

"What does Josh want to do? Did you talk about what you wanted to do?"

"He… He wants me to get an abortion or give the baby up…He said his parents would kick him out if I choose otherwise and he chooses to be involved. Basically, he doesn't know how involved he could be if I keep the baby. I've only known about the baby for a few hours but I already feel connected to her… or him. I definitely couldn't abort him, I could maybe do adoption, but I doubt it." I ramble nervously as I realize my hand has been resting instinctively and protectively on my still flat stomach.

He walks back over to the couch and hugs me. "Look, I don't know how long it'll take for me to really be okay with this. I'll need some time. But I do know that I can promise you that you will not be alone in this. Jack, your mom and I are here for you, no matter what decision you make."

**AN: So, I wanted to thank you guys for the reviews and apologize for the somewhat slow updates. Also, some of this story will mirror what I have gone through. I was 2 months from turning 18 when I had my daughter. I suppose that's why most of my stories have some kind of teen pregnancy theme to them. Anyways, enough about me.**

**One more thing, if you guys are interested in being in a Friends Twitter Role play, message me. I have quite a few groups set at different times and a variety of roles available for each group.**


End file.
